


[Podfic] Save a Horse, Ride a Captain

by irrationalpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Captain fUCKING Amerifuck, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Piggy-Back Rides, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shrunkyclunks, everything is silly and nothing hurts, group text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: Bucky tapped him on the shoulder, swaying back and forth a little as he waited for the man to turn around. “Hello,” he said, and then promptly forgot what else he was going to say, because this guy was fucking beautiful. “Wow. Good face.”Two of the guy’s friends, a man wearing a suit that fit so well it had to be bespoke and a man with a cute little gap between his front teeth, started cracking up. The petite redhead sitting next to them cocked her head to the side and pulled her phone out of her handbag. Beautiful Face just looked kind of pained, so Bucky redirected. He was a gentleman. He could take a hint. No hitting on beautiful guys who were uncomfortable with that sort of thing, no matter how lickable their jawlines were.“Hello,” he repeated, doing his best to mind his manners. “I’m very sorry to bother you. Can I have a piggy-back ride?”





	[Podfic] Save a Horse, Ride a Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save a Horse, Ride a Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> From [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday):  
> STEVE ROGERS WOULD GIVE GREAT PIGGY-BACK RIDES AND NOTHING WILL EVER CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE. Content warning for mild drunken shenanigans (but no compromised consent or anything like that).
> 
> From [irrationalpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie):  
> I needed my sisters to enjoy this excellence so bad that I read parts of it out loud to them and it was fucking hilarious and then somehow this happened. Thank you for the permission to podfic, [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday)! And thank you to my sisters for allowing me to dragoon them into beta-ing for me :)

[Download or listen online here (8.5 MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lawMihFD0_BttoHZQYNH7SGv9pCNLs0G/view)


End file.
